


Demon of Demons

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, Sex, Slow Burn, insert lenny face here, it's for future chapters, when the violence ain't the reason for the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “I believe you were awake when I introduced myself. I’m Akira Kurusu, your master.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the Demon Au that has be festering in my head for ages!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Branches and fallen leaves snapped under foot as Ryuji ran through the dense woods, his heart was beating wildly out of his chest as he panted. He tripped on an upturned root and stumbled slightly, regaining his balance within a few seconds before taking off again. The blond skidded down the slope and fell into the river, cursing as the jagged stones cut his hands. Ryuji got to his feet, ignoring the pain radiating from palms and climbed up the other side of the river. His lungs are burning and his legs beg him to take a break, but he ignores them as he continues running through the woods.

The amount of trees lessens as he gets closer towards the edge of the forest. A smile appears on his face and he speeds up. Home, he’s almost-

Something snags his leg, sending him to the ground in a heavy thud and flurry of leaves. He pulls his face out of the dirt and spits out the discarded foliage. Ryuji looks behind him and feels his heart drop, there’s a dark purple curse circle around his ankle. He desperately tries to escape, clawing at the ring and getting nowhere.

“No, no, no!” Ryuji frantically says. “I was almost home-“

“You were almost free, brat, but you can never leave.”

Ryuji froze and slowly turned his head to stare at the shadow above him. Raito Sakamoto stared down at his son with his arms crossed, muscles clearly seen through the damp shirt. A silver ring with a glowing purple gemstone sat proudly on the man’s finger, which tapped rhythmically at his bicep. Raito’s short black hair was drenched in water and stray leaves while mud clung to his clothes.

“C’mon, time for you to be useful.”

Ryuji claws at the ground as he’s suddenly lifted up and restrained in the air by more of the purple rings. Raito makes his way back into the density of the woods, ignoring the cries of his son as he brought him along. Ryuji quiets down as they continue, looking sad and longingly at the disappearing households.

“Are you saying goodbye to that useless mother of yours?” Raito says as they near the shack. “You should’ve written her, this is the last time she’s going to see her good for nothin’ son.”

“Don’t call her useless!” Ryuji snaps, wiggling against his bindings as he’s thrown to the ground. “You never loved her and you torment us for ages. Why the eff did you stay?!”

Raito slams his foot into his son’s stomach, sending him rolling into one of the structure pillars. “That ain’t anyway to speak to your father.”

“You ain’t my father!”

Raito growls and pulls out a knife, causing Ryuji to freeze and train his eyes on him. His father moves towards him and the blond shrinks down in fear. Did he push the man too far? Raito pushes him onto his back and rips his shirt off. Ryuji squirms until he fills the dagger plunge its way into his bare back. He screams out in unbelievable pain until Raito seals his mouth shut with a snarl.

“Shut up. No one wants to hear you scream in pain.”

Ryuji whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut, willing the man to finish the stupid curse already. Eventually, Raito steps back and the smell of burning flesh filled the room while a sickening feeling washes over the young adult. He gags slightly against the seal against the feeling and makes an attempt to squirm away from the burning pain. Ryuji slowly cracks an eye open as Raito drives the blood soaked knife into the center of the room.

A rift in the air appeared before opening up into a dark swirling vortex, equally dark colored fog started to fill the shack and Ryuji started to tremble. His father used him for curses all the time, but none of them had ended like this. A black clawed colored paw emerged from the gateway and the blond leapt in shock while Raito stepped back.

“Great Demon Kamoshida-“

By now, a demon had appeared before the man. The creature was covered in black fur or what Ryuji could see past the dark colored mist surrounding the monster. Long claws scrapped at the wood floor as red eyes bore down onto the human, the demon stood a good few feet taller than his father.

“I am Demon Lord Akira.” The monster spoke in a deep distorted voice which sent chills down Ryuji’s spine.

“But the deal I had with-“

“Why have you summoned me?”

Raito straighten up. “Oh… You see, Lord Akira, my contract was nearing its end. I sold my life for this cursed ring.”

“And?” The demon-Akira-flicked his tail. “Are you planning on not upholding your end of the bargan?”

“Oh no!” His father shook his head frantically. “I’m purposing a trade. My son’s life for my own.”

“Your son?” Red eyes move towards him and Ryuji wishes this wasn’t happening. “Very well. Take off those curses and send him over here.”

The rings disburse and Ryuji shakenly stands up, using the pillar for support as he looks towards the door of the shack. He could easily run, but he doesn’t know how far he’ll get before he’s caught. With a harsh swallow, he clutches the pendent his mother gave him and takes a few steps forward, standing before his father and the demon.

“Speak your name.” Akira commands.

“R-Ryuji… Ryuji Sakamoto.” The blond plays with the strands of his tatter shirt to avoid staring at the lord.

“Hmm… consider the exchange complete.”  A clawed hand picks up the startled human and moves him closer to the mist covered body. “Now for your reward.”

“Reward?” Raito perks up at that and his eyes grow wide with greed. “What have I earned?”

A sharp tooth filled smile managed to show through the cover of mystery. _“Death.”_

“Wha-“

Blood suddenly sprays all over Ryuji as a feline like demon emerges from under the man and snaps its jaws closed around his body. The iron smelling liquid covers the walls and floor as Raito gurgles out a plea to be spared. Akira ignores it and snaps his claws; the feline tears Raito’s body to pieces, causing body parts to fly everywhere.

“Foul human… death was too good for you…” That’s all Ryuji hears just as he faints.

* * *

The feeling of something soft and silky encasing his body brought Ryuji back to a conscious state and he sat up slowly. The sheets- wait sheets? Ryuji looks around rapidly, this wasn’t his house and… and… _Why was he naked?_ The young adult yelps and brings the covers back over him, burying himself back into the soft mattress and tried to remember where he was.

“What the hell happened?” He muttered.

Ryuji felt something poke him in the side and he tried his best to ignore it, until the pokes increased in volume. He threw the sheets off in a bout of annoyance and turned to glare at who disturbed him.

“So the pet was awake.” A pair of young looking girls wearing eye patches and dressed in blue said simultaneously.

Ryuji yelped and brought the sheets up to cover himself. “W-what the hell!? W-Who are you two!?”

The one with her hair up in a pair of buns and an eyepatch covering her right eye spoke. “Justine, go and tell the cat that-“

“No need, Caroline.” A sultry voice sounded from behind the closed glossy wooden doors. “I heard him yell for the stairway.”

Brown eyes moved to the door way just as it opened and a male dressed in a black ankle-length tailcoat stepped through. He wore a high-necked waistcoat with golden buttons under the coat along with a pair of black suit pants and brown-black dress shoes. A black mass of curls and messy locks sat on top of his head while red eyes stared at him from behind thick rimmed glasses. For some reason, the intensity of the male’s gaze brought a shiver to his spin.

“Good afternoon.” He spoke and bowed. “It’s nice to see that the trip back to the demon realm didn’t harm you too badly.”

“D-Demon Realm?” Ryuji whipped around to look out the widow and he felt his heart sink.

The sky was a massive, slow moving vortex of black, purple, red, and dark blue. The clouds, or if Ryuji could even call them that, blanketed the dark upper atmosphere as they lazily moved about. He couldn’t see anything else pass that; the entire area was covered in fog. Ryuji turned back and swiftly slammed himself into the far wall, away from the suddenly close demon.

“W-Who are you? W-Why am I here?” Ryuji hopped this was all a bad dream and that he’d wake up back in his-

“I believe you were awake when I introduced myself. I’m Akira Kurusu, your master.”

_Akira. That was the name of the demon that had killed his father- wait,what?_

“Master?” Ryuji raised a small eyebrow. “What?”

The demon sat on the edge of the bed causing the blond to move himself further away.  “I’m your master and you’re my pet. Your father made a trade, your life for his.”

“But you still took his life!”

Akira moved closer. “The man used you to summon me. Was his death really that important to you?”

Ryuji opened his mouth to respond, but found himself at a loss for words. Raito has been tormenting his mother and himself for years, so his death would be the best thing to happen them… but now his mother was all along and he was stuck here. Brown eyes slowly move down to the crumpled sheets in his fists. Out of one prison and into another, Ryuji started to tear up and he wanted to cry out in frustration .

“I take your silence as an answer.” A hand reaches out and raises his chin up to meet the demon’s gaze. “Do not cry, my pet-“

Ryuji jerked his head free and glared at the lord. “I ain’t your pet.” He snarled.

“Not yet.” Akira got off the bed and turned to the twins still in the room. “Prepare everything for the Marking Ceremony.”

The pair bowed and left the room, leaving a confused blond with the demon lord.

“M-Marking Ceremony?”

“You shall find out soon enough what it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Relax, Ryuji.” Akira whispers in his ear. “Relax for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marking Ceremony~

Ryuji trails behind Akira as he follows him through the manor, eyes flickering about in an alert manner. The inside of the extravagant manor was decked floor to ceiling in ruby colored stones that matched the noble’s eyes. They passed by several windows, showing off the beautiful garden in the back. Ryuji stopped to look at them until he was called by Akira. Servants bowed as the red eyed fiend passed them; their eyes bore into the young adult and the urge to cover himself grew in volume. He ran into Akira’s back as he suddenly stopped before a pair of red and golden doors. The demon pushed them open and Ryuji looked pass him and into the room.

The bathroom was massive and impressive; smooth hickory wood lined the floor and parts of the wall. Ivory colored marbled the rest of the room and surrounding a large bathtub in the back of the room. A set of small stairs led up to the tub and the same pair of demons in blue stood at the top of them. Their yellow eyes bore holes into Ryuji and the male was suddenly aware of his naked state. He quickly hid behind Akira as he spoke.

“Caroline, Justine, I leave Ryuji to you both. Once you’re finish bathing him, you’re to take him to the marking room.”

“Understood.” The twins said.

Akira pushed Ryuji into the room and left him at the mercy of the pair. The young adult felt a blush encase his face as he covered himself, brown eyes moving to the side as the twins approached.

“Do all humans reek as bad as you?” One of them, with her white hair in a pair of buns and with an eye patch over her right eye, said.

“What?”

The other one, with a long braided ponytail and a matching eye patch over her left eye, pushed him towards tub. “Kurusu wanted us to prepare you for your marking. It won’t take if you smell like you do.”

“I don’t smell!” Ryuji shouted. “A-And who are you two anyway?”

“I’m Justine.” The one with the braid replied. “This is my sister, Caroline.” She gestured to the other girl. “We are Lord Kurusu’s attendants.”

Caroline suddenly appeared in front of Ryuji, startling the blond. “Attendants, human, not servants.” Her yellow eye narrows. “You better remember that.”

Ryuji opened his mouth to retort only to be pushed into the bath by the twins. He resurfaced with a harsh cough and glared at the twins.

“We are giving you a bath.” They said simultaneously while holding up bars of soap and along with an array of bath brushes.

He felt a chill run down his spine as he moved, back hitting the far edge of the bath. “I can wash myself, y’know.”

The twins glared at him. “Not happening.”

Ryuji felt himself being pulled towards them and he knew there was no escaping whatever the attendants had put on him. He closes his eyes as the cold feeling of shampoo landed on his head.

“Be sure to scrub every inch of the dog, Justine, he reeks of sewage.”

“Caroline-”

“I ain’t a dog!” Ryuji yelled as he felt hands lather in the soap.

“Silence!” A sudden spray of water hit him in the face. “Be lucky that we’re even being gentle with you!”

_‘This is gentle?’_

The twins stayed true to their word, scrubbing every inch of the short haired male until they deemed him clean enough for their lord. They dried him off roughly, put bows in his hair, and led him to where the marking ceremony was taking place. Ryuji huffed, smelling strongly like lavender and honey as he walked behind the pair. They stopped before a single red and golden door and knocked on it.

“Come in.” Akira’s muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Justine opened the door as Caroline pushed him into the dimly lit room. Candles were lit around the warm and soothing smelling room. Ryuji couldn’t help but relax at the feeling the room was giving off. The area was beautifully decorated; dark carpet lay under the bed in the middle of the room. The walls had ivy patterns etched into it; they seemed to pulse under the glow of the candles. Akira sat on the bed in the small room, red eyes locked onto Ryuji’s brown ones.

“I do believe I told you to bathe him, not dress him up in bows.”

“We thought it would look better.”

Ryuji reached up and pulled the bows out as the noble waved the twins away. They bowed to him in return and left the room, closing the door behind them. Ryuji looked at the closed door and rubbed his arm before turning to face Akira. The noble got off the bed and patted the center of it.

“Come.” He gently commanded and Ryuji felt himself comply with it.

He sits down, back turned towards Akira, and fiddles with his dolphin pendent. Ryuji jumps as a pair of oiled up hands land on his shoulders.

“Relax, Ryuji.” Akira whispers in his ear. “Relax for me.”

“I-” Ryuji can’t help but lean into motion of those hands. “Mmm.”

The hands traveled the expanse of his back, thumbs pressing into the knots on his back. Ryuji closes his eyes, not paying attention as Akira leaned towards his neck. His fangs glowing slightly in the light as they neared their unsuspecting mark. Ryuji jumped and yelped in pain as he felt the teeth sink into his neck. He moved to push the lord away only for Akira to pin his arms at his side. Ryuji jerked his body away, anything to try and flee from the pain. The yelling dies down to a whimper as Akira withdraws and the young adult slumps down on the bed, body shaking as a mark resembling an owl appeared on the center of his chest. Akira licked his lips and moved to where a set of folded gray clothes and golden accessories sat neatly.

Ryuji watched through hazy eyes as the demon dresses him in the garments and picked him up, leaving the room afterwards. Everything was fuzzy as his head leaned up against Akira’s shoulder. Ryuji fought to stay awake, but that ceremony… that mark… it drained him of every ounce of his strength. Akira opened a pair of double doors and walked into a large bedroom with a fireplace and a large set of bookcases. The room was decked out in red, gold, and black and Ryuji hazily wondered if this was the master bedroom. Akira set him down gently on the bed and brushed aside the hair from his forehead.

“Rest now, my pet, you need to regain your energy.”

Ryuji promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Brown eyes flickered open slowly; they stared ahead to where Akira sat in front of the fireplace across from someone with long ginger hair. He couldn’t hear what they were saying; his mind was still foggy from the marking ceremony. The long haired person turned towards him and jumped slightly as they noticed that he was awake. They said something quickly to Akira and teleported out of the room. He turned towards the drowsy blond and gave him an alluring smile. A shiver ran through Ryuji’s body, this was his new life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both sets of art work are mine
> 
> Ryuji's outfit 
> 
> Marking 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira rolled his eyes and started towards the door. “Nudity is not an issue here, Pet. The quicker you learn this, the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns*

Ryuji groaned and turned on his side, curse this bed for being so comfortable and the sheets for being so warm. He really didn’t want to wake up and see the manor bedroom, to see where he was going to spend the rest of his life. The blond sighed and opened his eyes, expecting to the small library in the room but instead seeing the red, unblinking eyes of Akira.

“Gah!” Ryuji yelled and leapt back, sending the sheets up into the air before they hit the bed in a flop. “What the hell!?”

“Good, you’re awake.” Akira stood up and brushed off his knees. “Do humans sleep as long as you do?”

“I-You-No!” Ryuji was stumbling over his words. “I ain’t gonna answer that! Why the hell were you watchin’ me!?”

“Is that a problem?” The demon tilted his head, causing the curly locks to shift slightly. “Anyway, now that you’re up, we should-“

“Wait… wait… why the eff are you naked?”

“Hmm? You’re naked as well.”

“…eh?” Brown eyes slowly moved down and a bright blush suddenly appears on his face. “Holy shit!” Ryuji quickly buried his body under the sheets. “This is the second time I’ve woken up naked!”

“I don’t see the problem with it. Are humans that embarrassed by their natural state?”

The blond mentally groaned, of course the demon wouldn’t find a problem with it. He tuned out whatever else Akira had said, maybe if he was lucky he’d just stay under the- why was he moving? Ryuji yelped as he was pulled into Akira’s arms, nose to nose and… assets to assets. He tried not dwell on it as he braced his hands against the lord’s biceps.

“Let me go!”

Akira rolled his eyes and started towards the door. “Nudity is not an issue here, Pet. The quicker you learn this, the better.”

“I’m not your pet and I said let go!”

Ryuji suddenly found himself pinned to the floor with an annoyed demon above him, red eyes glaring down into shocked brown.

“The mark on your chest makes you mine, it keeps you safe here. If it weren’t for that, you’d be hunted by every creature here.” Akira explained. “You are a Qute, that’s the name of your noble rank. As much as you despise being called ‘Pet’, it’s something you’re going to have to get used to.” The demon got up and backed away, leaving the blond on the floor. “Since being naked makes you uncomfortable,” He snapped his fingers and Ryuji’s clothes appeared on the blond. “I will try to make you more comfortable. The mansion is yours to freely roam about.”

Ryuji watched as Akira’s clothing seemed to appear on him as he left the rom. He laid there for a few moments before sitting up in a daze. The blond was half expecting to get hit or something for talking back… With a mutter to himself, he left the room and managed to avoid the various amount of demon servants. His bare feet made soft padding noises as he started exploring the manor.

Ryuji quietly walked until he came across the kitchen, where he slightly poked his head into the galley. The Ruby colored stones carried into the kitchenette, decorating the floors. The cabinets were gray and white striped and the knobs on them were a mass of different gemstones collected over the years.  The counters were a swirling sea of navy blue and purple marble.  White French style stools were placed around the outer ring of the countertops. Ryuji watched as the chefs worked on whatever they were making. It smelt… off to the blond, but then again, it was demon food.

Ryuji continued on his way and went down the ever stretching hallway, passing open room by open room. He assumed it was the servants’ room, since they looked so identical. Black bed sheets, open white curtains, two perfectly made beds and a set of large mahogany closets. He eventually made it to the dining room, where hexagonal patterned windows incased the whole area. A large fancy looking chandelier hung above a grand table with a white tablecloth. Victorian style chairs were neatly tucked under the table, almost as if they were waiting to be used.

He left out of the door that connected the garden to the dining hall. There was flowers of all shapes and sizes, varying from large and deadly looking to small and soft. A few insects flew by, nearly slamming headfirst into Ryuji’s chest. He waved them away frantically and shuddered. Bugs weren’t supposed to have sharp claws and teeth, were they? Neither the less, he continued on only to stop as he felt a faint buzzing in his chest.

“The hell?”

“Something wrong, kid?”

The blond jumped and turned around, clutching his hand to his chest as he stared at the middle aged man. He had slicked-back dark hair and a goatee that flared out as he crossed his arms, waiting for a response. He had on thick framed glasses that hid his gray slit pupil shaped eyes. A pale pink dress shirt with pale khakis along with white loafers and a white leather belt completed the man’s look. Ryuji wouldn’t have known he was a demon if it wasn’t for the silted pupils.

“H-huh?”

“I said is there something wrong?” The demon raised an eyebrow. “Wait… you’re the Qute the kid brought back.” He held out his hand. “Sojiro Sakura, you can call me boss. I’m the former lord of the manor.”

Ryuji shook his hand. “Ryuji Sakamoto, but I get the feelin’ you already know that…”

“Uh-huh, so what are you doing roaming around?” Sojiro walked over to one of the larger plants, who reached out one of their vine to curl around the man’s hand. “Couple of the demons were concerned and a bit curious.”

“Oh! Uh…” He rubbed the back of his head. “Just… lookin’ around… hey, uh, do you know why there was a buzzin’ comin’ from my chest?” The blond pointed to the mark.

“That? Akira’s probably calling you.” Boss fed the plant something and it made a sound of joy. “The mark can do a lot of things.”

Ryuji huffed, causing Sojiro to look at him.

“If you don’t go to him, he’ll just teleport you over to where he is.”

“He won’t do that.” The blond crossed his arms.

“Uh-huh, well,” Sojiro walked over and handed Ryuji a box. “This came for him. Give it to him once you see him. Bye.”

“Wait, what?” Suddenly, the young adult  was teleported into the lap of said lord. “H-huh?”

Akira looked down at the young adult in his arms. “I do believe I called for you.”

“Gah!” He leapt out of his arms and tumbled to the carpeted floor, landing flat on his back. “Ow…”

“Are you alright?”

“Just fine…” Ryuji got up and rubbed at his back, holding out the box to the lord with his other hand “Shit…”

“Thank you.”

“Mmmh.” Brown eyes survived the room. “Wow…”

The large circular room was decked top to bottom in books of all shapes and size and color. There were two floors to the room; a carpeted winding staircase was nestled in the back. A black and white marble fireplace sat below a grand clock, couches and chairs were placed around the hearth as they glowed from the fire crackling faintly.

“You can read any of them.” Akira spoke up behind him, above the sound of a scratching pen. “Take and read what you’d like.”

Ryuji looked from the lord and back to the books before stepping forward and plucked a large book from its resting place and settling on the floor.

“So… Why did you call me?”

“Ah. At the end of the week, I’m having guests coming. I’d like for you to meet them.”

“I don’t get a say is this, do I? “

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...being naked isn't an issue in the demon world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These… these scars on your back. Who caused them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter felt a bit sloppy
> 
> I've been dealing with my bosses at work... and the issue of them not returning my calls, paying me, and trying to find out a pay situation

Normally meeting a group of people wouldn’t be so hard on Ryuji, he was always up for meeting someone new. Yet, here he stood, surrounded by a group of demons and feeling nervous as hell. It was like high school all over again when he had to give a presentation. A spread of demon food lay on the dining table and Ryuji grimaced as he stared at it, guess he won’t be eating any time soon.

“So you’re Akira’s Qute, huh?”

Ryuji jolted as he stared at a fair skinned demon with red panther ears and tail and shining bright blue eyes. She had on a black tank top with a white clover in the bottom of the shirt and a white shirt under the tank top. A pair of blue denim short shorts highlighted her legs and Ryuji couldn’t stop his eyes from trialing down further to the black cropped socks and red sneakers. She was dressed more like a modern day woman than a demon.

“Uh-“

“Oh, it’s fine. I’ve had people stare at my legs before I kill them.” She smiled, causing the blond to move back away from her. “I’m Ann, Ann Takamaki. Ryuji Sakamoto, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

She leaned in and lowered her voice.”You know, you’re Akira’s first-“

“Ann!” Akira appeared behind the Lady. “Must you?”

She smiled cheekily and winked at Ryuji before retreating to her seat. The blond gave a confused tilt of his head as the raven haired lord settled in the seat next to him.

“Akira?”

“Yes?”

“Who exactly is this?” Brown eyes shifted over to the right, staring at the fox demon that spoke.

He had deep gray eyes that seemed to see right into Ryuji’s soul. White and red fluffy fox ears were perched on his head, flickering every so often along with his tail. He wore a deep blue galaxy kimono tee and a pair of black pants. Sandals and a striped sash wrapped around his waist completed his look.

“Yusuke, this is Ryuji, my Qute.”

“Ah.” Yusuke leaned forward and Ryuji felt like personal space was going to be a major issue with the demon. “Qute Ryuji, would you like to be in one of my paintings?”

“I-“

“Inari, he’s Akira’s to keep. Not yours to seal away in a painting.” One of the shorter devils in the room said, mauve eyes glued to her laptop screen.

Ryuji had met Futaba a few days ago, one of the other residents besides Sojiro in the manor. Her green and black ocelot ears twitched lightly as her tail was wrapped around her drink. She wore black tank top with fluorescent neon green glowing stripes on them. A pair of baggy gray pants covered her bare feet as she messed with the red and black googles around her neck.

“Wait, what?” Ryuji’s voice wavered slightly “He does what with his paintings?”

Yusuke’s eyes drifted off to the side as Futaba answered for him.

“Steals souls. Don’t worry though.” She looked up to give the blond a smirk while adjusting her glasses. “Akira has you in his grasp and he’s not gonna let you go.”

The male stammered out a flustered response and sank further into his chair.

“Must you tease the human?”

“I have to; it’s the rule of the manor.” Futaba leaned on her elbow and glares at a demon with chestnut colored hair and small cow like horns. “Just like I did with you, Akechi.”

Akechi’s burgundy eyes glares slightly at the girl as his black wings fold in closer to his body. He had on a princely white royal outfit with red accents, the lord also had on a pair of black gloves and black shoes. Ryuji’s eyes flicked away from the bickering pair and settled on the others seated at the table. The queen with metal curled horns, the blond remembered her name being Makoto, quietly ate at whatever was on her plate. Her red eyes were trained on the woman across from her and she smiled softly. The Lady wore a black stitched neck turtleneck with a silver circle belt, black pants, and black heels. 

Haru giggled slightly at the shenanigans next to her, Akira had been very nice to her given the fact that she was the Empress of the entire demon realm. She wore a faded green dress with white tights that had a black flower pattern on them. Her sheep horns were covered in flowers and what Ryuji assumed were butterflies. Haru’s brown eyes shifted over to him and she gave a small wave, which the blond returned.

Last and, Ryuji’s least favorite, was Morgana. The black clouded leopard with cow horns sat next to Ann and purred as she scratched behind his ears. The feline wore a yellow scarf and a white varsity like hoodie with a green four leaf clover symbol on the back of the hood. The blond found out that Morgana was the creature Akira had summoned to tear apart Raito. Ryuji didn’t have a problem with this; the problem was that the damned cat liked popping up out of nowhere to scare the living shit out of him.

The blond excused himself from the table and left to walk around the garden and to get the nerves out of his system. The flora leaned towards him as he walked by, a few even tried grabbing on to the human with their vine. Ryuji feed them something stolen from the kitchen and kept walking, chuckling to himself when he heard the sound of a few of them purring. He eventually sat down by the lake’s edge and played with his dolphin pendant.

“If I’m lucky, one of those stupid books in the library will have some sorta spell to get back home.” Ryuji muttered and looked down into the water, only to yelp and tumble backwards into a pile of plants.

A creature emerged from the lake that blond could only describe as being: part spider, part fly, part scorpion, part snake, part ant, and part wasp. The Hexdragonic Fly, that’s what Ryuji was calling it, crawled towards where he had landed only to stop and flee in… terror? Exactly what the hell had he landed in? As much as Ryuji wanted to stay in the garden, the thought of more of those nightmarish looking creatures caused him to rush back into the manor.

“Ryu-Woah!”

There was a quick sound of scrapping chairs as Ryuji turned around to see the demons moving to the far end of the room. Only Akira was still seated in his chair with a grimace on his face.

“What?”

“You fell into Stinkweed, didn’t you?”

Ryuji blinked. “Stinkweed? But I don’t smell-“

Futaba interrupted him. “Humans can’t smell it. It’s _Demonic_ Stinkweed. Joker, do something about your pet.” She whined.

Ryuji suddenly finds himself in the arms of the raven haired lord. “H-Hey!”

“We’ll be right back.”

“W-wait!”

* * *

“I can bathe on my own, ya know!” Ryuji yells as water splashes down on his head. “C’mon! Why is this such a hard thing to understand!?”

“You don’t know how to wash it away.” Akira replied as he worked the sweet smelling soap into his pet’s body. “What caused you to-“ He stopped and Ryuji could feel the red eyes burn holes into is back. “What are these?”

The blond shuddered at the sudden change of tone. “What is what?”

“These… these scars on your back. Who caused them?”

“Oh…” Brown eyes shifted down to the sudsy water. “Um… you know that guy you killed?”

“… Your father did this to you?”

Shallow nod.

“And humans call us demons, yet we see what they do to their young.” Akira gently dragged the washcloth across his back. “Children are a gift, something humans don’t deserve.”

Ryuji was surprised to say the least, Akira was… much different than what he had read about when he was young.

“How… do demons treat their kids?”

“Like precious gifts from below. We take care of them and tend to whatever they need.”

“Doesn’t that make ‘em spoiled?”

“Not at all, since Futaba and I were treated that exact way.” Another wave of water cascaded over his head. “There, all done.”

“H-Hey…”

“Hmm?”

Ryuji turned to look at the lord. “W-What else is different here?”

“Well…”

The two of them stayed in the bath as they exchanged culture differences between them. By the time that had gotten out, Ryuji had felt a little better about the demon realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Differences  
> \- Lords/Ladies can't start wars with other Lords/Ladies mainly because they like living and fear the Emperor/Empress too much to start anything.  
> \- Lords and Ladies are treated equally. No gender issues here.  
> \- Each Lord/Lady is in charge of their province and reports to the Emperor/Empress.  
> \- Lords and Ladies can't kill one another, only the Empress/Emperor can kill them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One, you just did and two… I… can only be summoned by the blood of a virgin.” The lord played with the curls of his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now guess whose sick!
> 
> I can't catch a break!

A week passed since meeting the nobles and learning about Akira’s more soft side. Currently Ryuji and said lord were on their way to the market, the carriage bounced with each movement of the hell horses and it was a hassle to get used to.

“So… you have laptops, electricity, running water, and other junk.” Ryuji hissed and rubbed the back of his head at an unexpected jostle. “But not cars?”

Akira shrugs. “There’s something more… peaceful about a carriage ride.” Another bump followed by Ryuji cursing. “You could sit next to me, much less bumpy.”

“Nah.” The male crossed his arms. “I’m good.”

“Whatever you say. Offer stands on the way back.”

The carriage slows to a stop after a few minutes and the door opens revealing a lively and loud marketplace. Akira gets out first and Ryuji tags along after him. Stalls line the area as far as the blond can see and Ryuji’s drawn to all the sizes of the bazaar. His eyes practically shine in amazement as he watches various demons and devils roam around. That is until his eyes land on a pair of demons… having sex against one of the sides of the buildings.

“Gah! What the hell are they doing and out in public!?”

“Hmm?” Akira followed where Ryuji line of sight was drawn to. “Oh. They’re just having sex.”

“I know that! But shit like that is normally done in private not out on display!” The blond turned his flustered face away. “Is this another one of those difference things?”

“Yes. While sex in your world is done in private, sex here is like…” Akira trailed off, head tilted as he tried to find the word for it. “Public urination.”

“That’s still-”

“Why is the mutt’s face all red?” Justine’s voice suddenly came up behind the blond, causing him to yelp and jump back. “What are you, a virgin?”

Ryuji could feel his face heating up. “I ain’t gonna tell you!”

Caroline soon joined her twin and the pair looked at one another. “Virgin.” They said simultaneously before walking down into the market.

Akira chuckled as the blond stammered and tried to think of a response.

“What the hell do they know about sex?” Ryuji huffed and turned to the lord. “How old are they?”

“Hmm? Oh. They’re eight-”

“Eight?”

“-thousand years old.”

“Wait what!? Then how old are you?”

“Two thousand.”

“Holy shit.”

Akira gave him a smile and ventured into the marketplace, looking back to see if the human was following him. Ryuji scrambled after him once the demon slowed to a stop. The twins disappeared into the crowd as the other pair ventured into the bookstore. Akira struck up a quick conversation with the bookkeeper as Ryuji broke away and wandered further into the store. The store wasn’t that big, it was old-timey and covered ceiling to floor in books varying in sizes. The young adult bent down to one of stack of thick tomes and wiggled one of them free.

“Curses and Magic?” Ryuji muttered, flipping open to a random page and skimming through it. “Thuder element… Holy shit that’s a lotta-”

“Found something you like?”

“Gah!”

Ryuji moved backwards quickly, slamming his back into one of the overflowing bookcases. The cabinet wobbled before falling forward, the blond curled and waited for the impact. There was a sudden rush of wind as something shielded him from the falling books. One eye hesitantly opened to stare at the shadow above him, the other one shot open as he stared at it with wide eyes.

Red eyes stared down as the lord readjusted his position above the blond. “You’re not hurt are you?” Akira asked, sounding a little strained due to the damage he had taken.

“I-You- You didn’t hafta do that!”

Why had the demon taken the hit for him? There wasn’t a need for it, Ryuji was used to the pain. Akira shook his head and backed away, groaning a little as one of the books slid off of his back. He rubbed at the sore spot and pointed at the large tome still in Ryuji’s arms.

“Is that something you want?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah… there’s a lotta… things in it.” Ryuji shook his head. “But what about you? Are you-”

“I’m quite fine.” Akira waved his hand and the blond watched as all the books floated around before returning to their original positions. “I’ve taken much worse over the years.” He helped the male to his feet. “I’ve gotten what I came for. Now we deal with yours.”

Ryuji numbly handed the book to him and watched as he walked off to the cashier. Akira had been… acting odd ever since he found out what Raito had done to the human. Making sure not to make any fast movements, usually announcing his presence when he walked into the same room as the blond, praising him a lot for doing tasks. The list went on and on, and normally Ryuji would’ve-should’ve told him to stop, but… he liked it. The praise made him want to do more and do it better, something he had back when he was running track. But… Akira didn’t truly mean any of it… right? Ryuji was waiting for the day he’d fuck up and find himself on the floor, trying to protect himself from a thrown beer bottle or drunken fist… or whatever Akira had. He shook his head, trying to return to the present. His father couldn’t hurt Ryuji and his mother ever again, the demon had made sure of it.

“Ryuji?”

Akira’s voice snapped the blond out of his thoughts and he walked over to join the curly haired raven’s side. He hands the bag to him and turned to the bookkeeper.

“Thank you and sorry for the commotion.”

“Ah.” The keeper waved him off with one of their hands. “Better than hearing the regular sound of the old bump and grind.” They rolled their eyes. “You’d think they learn to stop fucking right where everyone can hear them. Anyways, bye Lord Akira and Qute Ryuji.”

The pair left the shop and walked a bit down towards the plaza, only to be approached by a few lesser demons.

“Hey, Lord Akira, whaddya got there?” One of them, tall and skinny with a leering eye and smirk, asked. “Oh! You gotta pet!”

Ryuji didn’t like the way the demon was looking at him and apparently, neither did Akira, as he pushed the blond behind him.

“That’s Qute to you. Now what brought forth your unwelcomed attention?” The lord nearly growled out.

Another one of them, covered in fur and around Ryuji’s height, answered. “Nothing much. Just wanted to know if you broke him in yet.” A smirk. “Then again, you do take your time with everything nowadays.”

The final one, long curly hair and sharp teeth, smiled. “In more ways than one.”

It didn’t take long for Ryuji to figure out what they were talking about and he hid himself further into Akira’s jacket just as the demon snapped.

“That is enough.” His tone changed, it was deeper and darker, just like it was the first time he saw the lord. “If you do not leave within the next five seconds, the only thing left of you will be smears against the pavement. One-”

Before the number had left his mouth, the trio scampered in fear and disappeared into the crowd. Akira let out a deep breath and pulled Ryuji close to him, continuing down the street until the approached the fountain.

“What the hell…” Ryuji sat on the edge of the structure. “I know what they meant, but… does that happen often or somethin’?”

Akira sighed. “I told you that you’re a Qute and not a pet, right?” A nod from the blond. “Well… humans that are given to lesser demons are called Pets. Unfortunately, those humans are not treated the same way you are. They aren’t fed or clothed, mostly used to parade around what the demon has… and sometimes used for entertainment. That’s all I’m going to say on the matter, it’s disgusting.” Akira let out a bitter laugh. “I suppose we are really demons.”

 “Haven’t you tried fixin’ it? Like makin’ it illegal and shit?”

“Just because you make it a law, doesn’t mean everyone is going to follow it, Ryuji.”

The blond stared at him. “Is… is that ever gonna happen to me?”

“By Hades himself, it shall not!” Akira looked at him, fire burning behind those red eyes. “If anyone dares to lay a single, disgusting finger on you, I will not hesitate to kill them.”

He could feel his face burning and buried it behind the book. “A-And that other thing. What did they mean by… breaking me in?”

This time, it was Akira who was embarrassed as his eyes shifted away. “Well… Qute don’t stay virgins for long-”

“Woah, wait, hold the eff up! I never told you I was a virgin!” Great, now Ryuji’s face was all red. If he was lucky, he can blame it on him yelling.

“One, you just did and two… I… can only be summoned by the blood of a virgin.” The lord played with the curls of his hair.

“O-Oh…”

Okay, it was official, Ryuji felt like dying. Maybe he could drown himself in the fountain-

“May I ask about what it’s like to be a human?”

“Huh? Go ahead and ask, man.”

They traded more human and demon culture until Caroline and Justine came calling for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they getting closer?
> 
> You decide!
> 
> Also, if you think Kamoshitlord was gonna do that to ryuji, he wasn't. He was going to kill Ryuji after finding a seal on him and then kill Raito.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Certainly.” He smirked down at the human. “If you can stand on your own.”
> 
> The male huffed and crossed his arms, murmuring under his breath “Asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is Akira because Ryuji be taking a nap.
> 
> Enjoy~

A few days had passed since the trip to the market, Ryuji and Akira’s friendship grew slowly but surely. The lord didn’t have a lot of time with the blond over the days; his face was buried in paperwork and upcoming events. Every time Akira returned to his room, he’d find the human fast asleep on the bed with the open tome. The lord felt his heart soften upon looking at him and he resisted the urge to kiss the human’s forehead. Lately, Ryuji had been sleeping a lot lately and Akira had grown worried.

“Ryuji has been sleeping a lot…”

“Yeah, he hasn’t been eating.”

“He hasn’t what?” Akira stopped his pacing around the kitchen and stared at the younger demon sitting at the counter. “What do you mean, Futaba?”

Mauve eyes slowly rose up to look at her brother with a bored expression. “You haven’t noticed?”

“No…”

He heard a sigh from Sojiro. “He’s been only eating small things since he can’t handle ninety percent of the food we eat.”

“I see… he kept that from me…”

“Probably didn’t want to bother you.” The elder takes a sip of his coffee. “What’s you plan on tackling the problem?”

Akira stood there, fist placed under his chin and eyes closed in thought. Nothing here was soft enough for the human’s teeth and jaw. Food in the demon realm had shells and armor to get past, something that can easily be broken with demon teeth. Maybe…

“The human world.”

“You’re willing to go back there just to find the boy something to eat?” Sojiro stared at him, eyes wide behind his glasses.

“Of course.” Akira called for some servants. “I’m not one of those lords who lets their Qute starve.”

“Aw!” The lord could hear the teasing tone in Futaba’s voice. “He loves Ryuji!”

“Futaba, please. I just believe that a human shouldn’t have to suffer because of a demon.” He opened the portal before directing his attention to the servers. “We’re searching for food Qute Ryuji can eat. Anything you find should also come with a recipe, understood?”

They nodded.

“Good. Now let’s go.”

* * *

Ryuji groaned and buried himself deeper into the sheets, trying his best to ignore the empty feeling in his stomach. He was hoping he could be lucky enough to sleep it away, but apparently his body had other plans. The blond curled up into a tight ball and muttered a few curses; maybe it was a bad idea to not tell Akira about the food issue.

“Shit…” He pulled the covers tighter around him. “Hungry…”

Ryuji jumped as he heard the sound of the door opening followed by the soft noise of shoes on the carpet. A hand set itself on his back and gently rocked him.

“Ryuji?”

It was Akira. The blond almost feigned being asleep, but decided against it.

“Mmh?”

“Good, you’re awake. I have something for you.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a surprise. Are you able to get up?”

“Uh… no.”

“Very well. Hold on.”

Ryuji made a confused noise as he was sudden picked up bridal style by the lord. He blushed and squawked, clinging on tightly to Akira’s jacket as he left the room.

“H-Hey! Put me down!”

“Certainly.” He smirked down at the human. “If you can stand on your own.”

The male huffed and crossed his arms, murmuring under his breath “Asshole.”

Akira walked on in silence, only faltering slightly when Ryuji rested his head against his chest. The blond could feel his eyes slipping closed from the sound of the muffled heartbeat. Akira was warm, way warmer than the bed, maybe he should sleep on the lord for a change- what was he saying? Ryuji felt his cheeks flush as he buried his face in Akira’s jacket, causing the demon to falter again. Eventually, they reached the kitchen and the blond jerked his head up once he caught the scent of freshly cooked rice.

“Woah…”

Covering the large counter top was a large assortment of… human food! It ranged from rice to gyoza and even beef bowls, hell, even his favorite type of ramen was there! All laid out and presented to him in a buffet style, readying to be eaten. Ryuji’s wide brown eyes moved from the food to staring up at Akira.

“Did you?”

Akira smiled and nodded. “All of this is for you. A couple of servants and I went to the human world, searching for anything we’d thought you would like. Enjoy.”

Ryuji was up and out of his arms in a hot second, making a dash for the ramen and stuffing his face full of the soup.

“So good!” He cried out between mouthfuls.

“Wow.” Futaba watched as the blond finished in record time and went for the beef bowl. “That’s a lot.”

“You’re going to get sick if you eat too fast.” Sojiro spoke from his spot next to his daughter.

Ryuji didn’t answer him, he felt like he was on cloud nine with his mouthful of rice and meat. Eventually, he ate his fill, falling off the chair and landing on his back with a blissful groan.

“I thought he was just a mutt in smell only.” Caroline began as she hovered over the blond.

Justine finished, poking Ryuji in the stomach with her toe. “But it seems like he’s a dog when he eats as well.”

He didn’t even make an attempt to push them away, already on the verge of slipping into a food coma. Ryuji vaguely registered being picked up until he felt the familiar heat of Akira.

“You are more than welcome to have anything that remains. I believe Ryuji won’t mind, will you?”

He slowly shook his head and yawned, cuddling up closer into the lord’s chest.

“Aw! Look at him!” Distance sound of a camera click. “I’m sending this to Ann.”

“Futaba.”

“What? Unless you want the pic as well, Akira?”

Ryuji felt him shake his head before departing the kitchen, making tracks back to the bedroom.

“You… didn’t hafta do that.”

“What kind of person would I be if I let you starve? I’m not cruel, you know.”

“Hmm.” Ryuji yawned as he felt his conscious dip into the realm of sleep. “Thanks… really appreciate it.”

He missed whatever Akira had said, having already fallen asleep against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, look at them!
> 
> My baby boys ;-;


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, a blinding light erupted up from the circle as roaring wind rippled through it. Akira pulled Ryuji close to him as the current grew stronger before dying down. The light disappeared and in its place stood a naked, blood covered Yusuke holding a young adult equally covered in blood and markings. They had matted blue hair and wide olive colored eyes; they shook as they looked around before their eyes landed on Ryuji. The blond tilted his head as he tried to pinpoint those eyes before realization dawned on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing lines for Yusuke is difficult and your friend says you can use the lines that you both RP'd with.
> 
> Thank you [CosmicCurator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator)

Akira had held another get together the following week, feeling bad for how the previous one had ended. The others had told the lord that it was fine and that he shouldn’t fret over something like this, but he didn’t listen. Ryuji watched the nobles talk to one another as he munched on Jagariko. Speaking with the demons in the castle were fine and all, but the blond longed to talk to someone he knew. He sighed, setting the nearly empty container down and tried leaving the foyer. Maybe he could try out those lightening spells that-

“Ryuji, where are you going?”

The human paused and turned around to address Akira. “Uh… I was gonna work on those spells-”

“Take a break for now. You’ve been working on them all week.”

“I-”

Akira interrupted him. “Too much work will drain you.”

“Take it from Akira, he knows all about that.” Futaba spoke up between her mouthful of curry. “Come here! I wanna know more about the human world! You guys have awesome food!”

Ryuji sighed; he should probably stay but the spell book...  the quicker he learned how to do them, the faster he would be able to get home.

“Fine…” He settled down in one of the seats next to the ginger… just as Yusuke disappeared…

The nobles looked in the spot where he once stood, eyes wide and filled with confusion. Ryuji tilted his head and stared at them.

“Ain’t that normal by now?”

“No… it’s not… he must’ve been summoned…” Akira answered, picking up the dropped package of Jagariko and staring at the small ritual circle where the fox demon once stood. “Odd…”

Ryuji made a confused noise as he joined the lord’s side. “The hell is that?”

“Ah, no wonder he left like that. He was-”

Suddenly, a blinding light erupted up from the circle as roaring wind rippled through it. Akira pulled Ryuji close to him as the current grew stronger before dying down. The light disappeared and in its place stood a naked, blood covered Yusuke holding a young adult equally covered in blood and markings. They had matted blue hair and wide olive colored eyes; they shook as they looked around before their eyes landed on Ryuji. The blond tilted his head as he tried to pinpoint those eyes before realization dawned on him.

“Yusuke, you’re covered in-”

“Mishima?”

The named human scrambled out of Yusuke’s arms and bolted towards the blond. Ryuji could feel Akira tense up, ready to strike if the human dared to hurt him. Mishima hugged the male, sending him to the ground in a heavy thud.

“Ryuji! You’re alive! I’ve missed you so much!”

Mishima continued to sob and mutter about how much he missed the blond as Ryuji sat up and hugged back. The only sound in the room came from the sobbing male while all eyes were fixated on the human pair.

“Ryuji, how about you and… Mishima go upstairs to the room. You both must be tired.”

“Huh?” Brown eyes stare at the lord in confusion until the raven jerks his head towards the direction. “Oh! Yeah, we’re pretty tired.” Ryuji got to his feet to the best of his ability. “Uh-” He wobbled slightly under the weight of Mishima. “Good night.”

* * *

Akira watched as he pet climbed the stairs and made tracks towards the master bedroom.

“Yusuke.” He spoke, turning his attention back to the navy haired lord. “The blood?”

“Ah, yes.” Yusuke looks down at the puddle of blood on the marble floor. “I must say my apologies, Akira.” The artist directed his gray eyes towards the table of food. “All this food looks simply delectable. However, I am full.”

“Full?” The raven gawked. “Exactly how many did you eat?”

“I do believe I lost count.” Yusuke’s face scrunched up in disgust. “There was a room full of them, ready to kill off my dear Yuuki in a false sacrifice to me.” White and red ears flatted against his head as he snarled. “You should have seen that disgusting display! Images of some feral beast, I assumed it was me. Disgusting chants and nonsense prayers to me. The absolutely revolting stench of blood and who knows what else from countless humans they killed in my name. Deplorable filth.”

“Who’s Yuuki?” Akira finally responded after the rant had finshed.

“Ah, my Qute. The one yours ran off with.”

“You’ve marked him already?”

Yusuke shook his head. “Not yet, but he did pledge his undying devotion to me for the remainder of his days. Close enough, one would say. I shall complete the ritual this evening at once I return home.”

“And the blood?”

“Ah, my apologies.” He bowed and left with flurry of ice crystals.

Akira pinched the bridge of his nose; sometimes dealing with Yusuke was something else entirely. He turned his attention back to the others and apologized for all the interruptions. They waved it off, Ann said that it made the day more eventful and memorable. The chatter started up again as Akira wonder about the future with the new addition to Yusuke and Ryuji’s life.

* * *

Mishima looked miserable as Ryuji wiped off the markings on his face. The pair sat on the marble floor of the unused master bathroom. The room looked like everything else in the manor, apart from the mahogany sink and large chandelier above the giant tub. Four pillars boxed in the bath while several containers of body wash lining the outside of it. Huge windows, showing the garden down below, stood against the far left right of the room. Steam arose from the water in the tub as Ryuji kept scrubbing; cleaning up most of the markings and blood and leaving Mishima with trace amounts on his body.

“So... what happened?”

The shorter male sniffed, rubbing his eyes with his arm. “I never told you this, but… I was part of a demon worshipping cult.”

The sound of a wet washcloth hit the ground as Ryuji grabbed onto his best friend’s shoulders. “You were part of what? Is that what happened since I’ve been gone?”

Mishima shook his head as his eyes trailed down to the ground. “Longer than that.”

“How long?”

“Since… Since we’ve known each other.”

Ryuji sighed and sat back against the edge of the large tub, pressing his hands into his folded arms.

“Y-You’re not mad, are you? Please don’t be mad.” Mishima crawled up to the blond and settled beside him.

“Not upset, just… shocked, I guess?” He raised his head and fixed the shorter human with a stare. “So… how do you know Yusuke?”

“We worshipped Fox Lord Yusuke… but that turned out to be a lie. Everything they told us about Lord Yusuke was false and bullshit. All those sacrifices to him turned out to be them just killing people monthly for shits and giggles…”

“What happened to you?”

Mishima reaches out and starts playing with Ryuji’s elbow high gray gloves, averting his eyes as he responded. “You disappeared… five months ago… The report came back and said whatever killed your dad had to have killed you too. I-I couldn’t take being alone again and I… I volunteered to be sacrificed because living in the demon world with Lord Yusuke had to be better than living there… all alone… without you.”

“Mishima-”

“But it’s fine now!” He spoke up and suddenly Ryuji found himself with a lapful of navy haired adult. “You were here, this whole time! So, I’m not alone anymore!”

The blond huffed and hugged the shorter. Damn, how much shit had happened in five weeks- wait… he said months. _H-Had Ryuji been here for that long?_ He chalked it up to something to do with the demon realm and ignored it for now.

“Y’know… You keep callin’ him Lord, but ya barely know the guy.”

“I mean… he did save my life. Just like that other demon, the curly haired red eyed one, saved you.”

Ryuji wanted to hold his tongue, but he was never good at not speaking his mind. “Well…”

“Ever the rebellious one. Just like in high school and middle school and-”

“Okay, okay! I get it! I gotta loud mouth!”

Mishima smiled and chuckled. “At least things can sorta go back to normal. We can look out for each other again and no school.” He looked pass the blond and at the tub. “Can we, um, bathe together? Y-Y’know… for old times’ sake?”

Ryuji sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Alright… but don’t start with any splashing wars.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Moon boy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon, Shido, let out a low growl. The lord wore a business suit and a pair of orange-tinted square glasses. Sharply curled horns sat on the sides of his bald head. Ryuji could tell he already wasn’t going to like the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to explain this in the last chapter:
> 
> 1 week in the demon world = 1 month in the human world
> 
> Ryuji has been in the demon world for roughly 6 weeks at this point. So, it's been almost half a year.
> 
> P.S. Excuse the rusty lewd in the beginning.

_The faint feeling of lips pressing against his neck drove Ryuji out of his deep sleep as he slowly opened his eyes. A curtain of curly black hair and a pair of ruby colored eyes greeted him before they descended upon him. The noble’s lips pressed against his in an attempt to fully wake up his beloved human. Ryuji tilted his head with a sigh as Akira moved down to his neck, slightly nipping and sucking at the skin._

_“I was asleep.” He muttered out._

_“My apologies for waking you, Ryuji.” Akira whispered huskily into his ear as his hands roamed the human’s bare chest. “I just couldn’t help myself. You looked ravishing this morning. The sun was hitting you just right, making your hair shine a beautiful gold.”_

_Ryuji shuddered and held back a groan as the demon’s hands slowly trailed down until they disappeared under the sheets. The blond moaned as he felt one of them wrap around his slowly hardening dick while the other one trailed to his balls._

_“Such wonderful sounds.” Akira lazily jerked him off. “I wish to hear more of them.”_

_Ryuji groaned as he bucked his hips up into the demon’s grip, his next sound was muffled by the raven crushing his lips against his. Akira jerked him off faster, swallow moan after moan that erupted from the human. Ryuji squeezed his eyes shut; he could feel his orgasm quickly approaching._

_“Akira, I’m-”_

_“Wake up.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I said-”_

“-Wake up.”

Ryuji jolted awake and looked around wildly before his eyes fell on the concerned demon lord. With a groan, he fell back onto the bed with an fwoop and buried his hands in his face. Great, he just had a wet dream about Akira and, strangely enough, it wasn’t bad. Having Akira above him was… pleasant and oddly calming. Feeling loved by someone that wasn’t family felt good, something that scared the blond to his core and made him wanna hide.

“Ryuji?”

Oh, right.

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright? I felt your heart rate increase and got concerned.”

What else can this mark do besides be basically a tracker?

“I’m fine.” He sat up, causing the sheets to pool in his lap, and looks the demon over. “You goin’ somewhere?”

“Ah, yes. We’re going to the annual meeting of the Lords and Ladies at the Empress’s Castle.”

“Wait, we?”

“Yes.” Akira snapped his fingers and Ryuji’s clothes appeared on the bed. “Qutes are required to be brought along if we have one. So, get dressed-”

“What about-”

“Food? There shall be a banquet once we arrive.”

Ryuji groaned as Akira left the room, great… he hated parties.

* * *

 

The human moved closer as they entered the large banquet hall of Haru’s castle. The room, like the empress herself, was covered floor to ceiling to floral décor. Ivy plants dropped down from the ceiling, it made Ryuji feel like he was in the forest again. There were other plants, but the blond steered clear of them, seeing the rows of teeth like thorns that lined the inside of it. Large groups of demons were talking amongst one another, each lord and lady had their own cluster and it reminded the blond oh his days back in high school.

If there were any Qutes, Ryuji didn’t see them and he chalked it up to them not leaving their “masters” sides.

“Ryuji!”

At least the meeting wouldn’t be an utter bust as he heard Mishima’s voice and turned to… what the hell was he wearing? The navy haired human had gotten his mark, the shade of dark blue stood out largely against Mishima’s fair skin. The shape reminded Ryuji of some sort of fantasy weapon. His Qute outfit was various shades of blue, the shirt was a mix of the lighter shades and the pants- short shorts- were darker. A red and white sash was wrapped tightly above the shorts and there was a pair of blue metal bands that stretched from his wrists to his elbows.

“… the hell?” Is all the blond could say as Mishima approached him.

“What’s wrong? Don’t like it?” He looked down at himself.

“Remember those demon figures we used to play with as kids?”

Mishima raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“You look like one of those. Almost like a play thing.”

“Hey!” The shorter human huffed. “I do not! Lord Yusuke said I looked beautiful in this.”

“Uh-huh.”

Mishima opened his mouth to comment, only to be interrupted as the pair was approached by two other Qutes. They were older and had demon like features: silted pupils, claws, and horns.

“So,” One of them, wild gray hair and silver colored horns, began. “You two must be the new Qutes, I haven’t seen you around.” They sneered down at the pair.

Mishima hid himself behind Ryuji and the blond narrowed his eyes, not liking the look that the others were giving them.

“Yeah, we are. What about it?”

The other Qute, this one with long black and gray hair and fangs, mocked. “Lord Yusuke and Lord Akira’s precious Qutes and they haven’t even been taught any manners. Then again, blondie here is the feline’s first Qute, so of course he doesn’t know what he’s doing.” They leaned down to Mishima’s level. “and Lord Yusuke’s Qute is too timid to be a real threat. He’s probably just a toy to him.”

Ryuji let out a low growl. “Hey-”

“That’s enough, you two. Learn to respect one another.” Akira’s voice came from behind the angered blond. “Qute Ryuji and Qute Mishima may be new to the demon realm, but that doesn’t mean they deserve your hostility.” He narrowed his eyes and flashed his sharp teeth. “Now run along to your Lord and your Lady.”

The two glared at the lord before retreat back to their masters.

“Thank you, Lord Akira.” Mishima said and left to go find Yusuke.

“Ryuji-”

The human folded his arms. “Y’know-”

“I know. I’m just helping.” Akira interrupted him. “The wrong words around here will brand you for life, Ryuji. Qutes turn on each other quickly if that means they can get something out of it.”

Ryuji paused and took another look around the room. Damn, this was like high school, everyone turning on one another if it meant they could watch them crumble. Ryuji sighed and followed Akira to his seat, slumping down in the Qute spot reserved for him. Eventually, everyone else had taken their seats as well and the meeting started. One by one, the lords and ladies gave an update on what had happened over the past year in the realm. Ryuji could feel himself nodding off, only to be jolted awake by the next noble’s voice.

“Everything’s been perfectly fine. Same as it was last year.”

“Oh, stop lying to us, Shido.” One of the ladies spoke. “I heard there was a riot in your province and the murder of yet another one of your Qutes.”

The demon, Shido, let out a low growl. The lord wore a business suit and a pair of orange-tinted square glasses. Sharply curled horns sat on the sides of his bald head. Ryuji could tell he already wasn’t going to like the guy.

“Another murder?” Haru asked, room becoming deathly quiet all of a sudden. “You mean to tell me that you’ve been hiding murders from us?”

“The murders weren’t important-”

“Not important?” This time it was Akira who interrupted. “It is your job to watch after the lives of your province and to make sure that nothing goes wrong. I’ve heard that those riots were caused by you robbing your fellow demons of their money.”

Now Shido’s eyes were burning holes in Akira and, by extension, Ryuji.

“Damn brat, didn’t Sakura teach you any manners before he gave the seat to you?”

Akira didn’t rise to the bait and just fixed the bald demon with an unwavering stare.

“My province is doing just fine.”

“Murders and riots are not fine, Shido.” Haru’s voice commanded attention. “Find a way to fix it within the next month, or you’ll lose your territory,” Her eyes narrowed. “And your life as well. Am I clear?”

There was a few heart beats of silence between the pair before Shido responded. “Crystal.”

“Good. Lord Akechi, what of your province?”

The world of sleep was calling Ryuji again and he promptly fell asleep against the noble.

* * *

 

The gentle rocking of the carriage slowly brought the blond out of his rest as he opened his eyes. It was dark in the cabin; the only light that could be seen was coming from the lit lamp posts as they passed them. Ryuji snuggled deeper into his makeshift pillow, only to freeze as it moved. He glanced down and caught sight of Akira’s crossed legs, he directed his attention upwards and watched as the lord stared out the window. His hand was mindlessly running gently through the blond’s brightly colored locks. Akira’s jacket was also discarded and by the strong smell of coffee, Ryuji could wager that he was currently using it as a blanket.

Normally, the human would’ve moved away from the noble, but he was comfortable and the demon smelt nice. Not to mention all the genuinely nice things he had done for the blond and he wasn’t too hard on the eyes, Akira looked beautiful under the right amount of light, and that smile, and the way he respected Ryuji and his boundaries, and- wait, shit… was he falling for Akira?

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in:  
> -Ryuji's had his first wet dream  
> -He's falling for Akira  
> -Help him
> 
> Both sets of art work are mine
> 
> Mishima's outfit 
> 
> Marking 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His cries fell on deaf ears as the man began chanting, causing the markings to glow harshly. A shadow like hand appeared from the floor and grabbed Ryuji’s ankle, sending him to the floor with a cry. He tried to remove the hand only for more to appear and wrap themselves around his body, dragging him down into dark abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter~

_A forced tug on his hair sent a young Ryuji tumbling to the floor, palms and knees bleeding as the skin caught onto sharp pieces of gravel. Another tug as he was dragged to the center of a drawn circle, the boy saw the marking and tired pulling back against the opposing force._

_“Please don’t! No more curses, dad!”_

_“Shut up, you useless runt.”_

_Ryuji was dropped into the circle; he quickly stood up only to find it glowing._

_“Dad! Please, let me go! Let me out of here!”_

_His cries fell on deaf ears as the man began chanting, causing the markings to glow harshly. A shadow like hand appeared from the floor and grabbed Ryuji’s ankle, sending him to the floor with a cry. He tried to remove the hand only for more to appear and wrap themselves around his body, dragging him down into dark abyss._

_“Ryuji.”_

_The child struggled against the hands, yelling out his mother as he continued to get dragged under._

_“Ryuji.”_

_“Help me!”_

_“Ryuji!”_

Wide brown eyes shot open into the softly lit master bedroom and are met with the frantic red eyes above him. Akira’s staring down at him as his heart beats out of control. The lord’s hands are on his shoulders, the grip was tight yet concerned and gentle at the same time.

“Ryuji?” Akira’s voice was soft as he muttered the blond’s name. “Are you-”

The demon didn’t get to finish as he was suddenly pulled into a hug by the human. Ryuji trembled as the details of his nightmare came back and his hold on the noble got tighter.

“It’s alright.” Akira rubbed his back. “He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“It was dark… ” The blond buried his face in his chest. “So dark…”

“It’s okay.” The noble rocked back and forth, pacing small kisses on the top of his head. “It’s okay.”

Ryuji felt himself being lifted up and moved only to be placed on the floor next to the fire place. There was a snap and the blond felt the warmth of the now lit fire. Together, the pair sat in silence with the occasional crackle of the fire place and sniff from the human.

“When I was younger, my mom would call me ‘Her little monkey’ because I got into everythin’.” Ryuji spoke softly, staring mindlessly at the fire. “Cookie jars, dresser drawers, you name it.”

“My mother told me I was adventurous.” Akira said as his hand gently drug itself through the brightly colored locks. “She’d turn her back for a few seconds and I’d be climbing all over the walls.”

“I injured myself getting a cat stuck outta tree. Almost broke my arm, but the little guy was safe.”

“I set fire to Sojiro’s hair once.”

“I gotta fish bowl stuck on my head.”

“I set Chaos flies loose in the manor.”

“I ate my mom’s makeup because it smelt good.”

“I made breakfast for my parents and set the kitchen on fire in the process.”

“I swallowed the class pet fish.”

The pair continued to exchange stories about their childhood until eventually they started laughing.

“May I ask something?”

Ryuji answered once his chuckles died down. “Go ahead.”

“Why do you hate demons so much?”

“…” Brown eyes moved from staring at the lord to looking at the fire. “… Let’s just say, you’re not the first demon my fath- _Raito_ tried to summon. When I turned ten, he started using me in curses and summonings.” Ryuji rubbed his arms and tried to ignore the rough patches of scar tissue. “You’re the only one he ever managed to summon…”

“So, all your life, you’ve been told you were going to be thrown to some demon?” Akira tried to keep his anger in check.

“…Yeah…”

“I’m terribly sorry-”

“It ain’t your fault so don’t apologize.” Ryuji huffed and messed with his dolphin pendant.

“What about your mother?” Akira gestured to the necklace. “Did she give you that?”

“Yep, been wearing it ever since.” He trailed off. “I miss her…”

“Ryuji-”

“I miss her so damn much.”

Akira pulled the human into another hug. “I miss my mother as well. She was the strongest woman I had ever known.”

“Same with my mom. My mom was short, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t strong. Strong enough to lift up Mishima and spin him around.” Ryuji chuckled slightly. “She put up with a lot… just to keep me safe… I wish I could’ve done more for her. Hell, I don’t think she knows I’m even alive…”

He felt the noble tense up slightly. “I-I’m sure she does. She has a mother’s intuition after all.”

“Mmm.”  The blond let out a huge yawn and stretched. “Damn…”

“Still tired after all that?”

“I guess?” He slumped over so that most of his body was rest on Akira.

“It’s quite nice to get your mind off of your dreams or nightmares, I suppose.”

“Mmmh.” Ryuji snuggled into his chest with a sigh. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Bein’ there, I guess? I’ve been treatin’ you like crap and you ain’t even complainin’ about it. Didn’t push me away or act rude back, just kept on makin’ sure I was fine and cared for.” He looked up at the demon. “I’m sorry… for everythin’.”

“It’s fine.” Akira picked him up and settled both of them on the bed. “I’m not mad.”

“But-” A yawn. “I was-”

“Shush.” The sheets were pulled over both of them as Akira wrapped him up in a hug. “Go to sleep, we’ll talk more in the morning.” A soft and gentle kiss was placed on his forhead. “Good night.”

Ryuji’s dreams that night where filled with memories of him and his mother and he wished he could go back to her. To tell her that he’s alive and well and hug her so much that he’s afraid to let go. As much as he loved Akira and his company, he longed to find a way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji misses his Mama ;-;


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shall we depart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for this chatper
> 
> I'm so sorry
> 
> Life and writer's block is a fickle mistress

Akira hated to see Ryuji like this, he hardly left the bed and spent his time buried in all the tomes he managed to sneak out of the library. The lord watched from the doorway as he and Futaba worked on a few spells.

“You’re not flicking your wrist; you gotta flick it to fire it off.” The feline demon tried explaining only to have Ryuji sink back into the bed. “C’mon, Skull-”

“Sorry, Futaba.” Ryuji’s voice was soft and tried sounding. “I guess I ain’t up to it…”

“What’s wrong?” She sat on the bed. “You can tell us, you know.”

A shake of a blond head. “Nah, don’t let it worry you.”

“Saying that is maing me wanna do the exact opposite!” Futaba lay on the bed, tail twitching as she stared at the human. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“Just homesick I guess…” Ryuji pulled his knees up to his chest. “Do you know how that feels?”

She shrugged. “Not really. I’ve lived here my whole life, I never left.”

The blond sighs. “Same, I lived in Japan my whole life and then this all happened… I’ve been here for, like, six or seven weeks…”

Futaba reached out and laid a hand on his arm, Akira left the room after that as he started making plans.

* * *

Ryuji sighed as he lay in bed while messing with his pendant. He wasn’t expecting his mood to drop like it had. He muttered and rolled onto his stomach, maybe he’d hide away from the world. The blond raises his head as Akira opened the door and poked his head into the room.

“Ryuji?”

“…Yeah?”

“Can I show you something or are you content to just sit there?”

Ryuji wanted to sink into the bed and never move, but Akira had been so sweet to him and patient lately. Helping to deal with his random bouts of his moods and everything, eff, Ryuji really loved Akira. A pain struck his chest and he stopped his train of thought, there’s no way the demon could love him… a mere human…

“Yeah…”

“Yes to which one?”

Ryuji sat up and fixed the curly haired raven with a look which caused the lord to chuckle and approached the bed. Akira bent down and held out his hand with a soft smile.

“Shall we depart?”

Ryuji grabbed his hand and the demon pull him close to him before teleporting them outside. The blond stumbled a bit and looked forward with wide eyes. Cherry blossoms slowly fell down from the trees as a spread of food sat on the table under the gently swaying trees. The other lords and ladies sat under the shade of the foliage, soft chatting to one another while Mishima lay on top of Morgana. Ryuji looked over at Akira with a shocked expression on his face.

“What… is this?”

“You’ve been homesick lately.” He raised his hand to stop the blond before he interrupted. “I overheard what you said to Futaba. I’m truly sorry for not noticing earlier, Ryuji.” He gestured to the garden. “I’ve decided to bring a part of your world into mine. Is that alright?”

Ryuji could feel himself getting choked and he rubbed away unshed tears. “Holy eff… you did all of this for me, just to make me feel better. Why…?”

“I want you to be happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> There's always next time...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everythin’ is great.” He lied. “Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter
> 
> I'm going to try and get back to my regular schedule, but... Stardew Valley call for me...

No matter how much Ryuji buried himself in the tomes; there was no escaping his feelings for Akira or the feeling of homesickness. He sighed and fell flat against the grass in the garden, staring up into the swirling mass of clouds in the sky. Ryuji places his hands over his eyes and dragged them down his face, only to jump in surprise when he saw Mishima instead as he looked back up.

“How did you-“

“Lord Akira called Lord Yusuke over and asked to bring me along.” The navy haired man tilted his head, olive colored eyes reflecting worry in them. “Is everything okay?”

“Everythin’ is great.” He lied. “Why?”

Mishima huffed and crosses his arms “Ryuji, I know you. So, please don’t lie.”

Well, that crushed the blond’s mood even further. He sat up with a sigh and patted the clear patch of grass besides him. His friend sat down and they both stared out into the lake in silence.

“I always hated demons.” Ryuji began. “Ever since I found out that I was just gonna be a sacrifice to them… and then that day came and instead of getting a creepy perverted demon, Akira was summoned.” He rubbed the back of his head. “The dude’s been nice to me ever since I came here and I… I started to like him. Then my feelins’ for him grew and grew… Now, I’m in effin’ love with him.” He pulled his knees up to his chest. “How the hell do I deal with that? Like he’d ever love me… He’s a demon and I’m a human.”

Mishima pulled Ryuji in for a tight hug. “That shouldn’t have anything to do with who you love. It’s like Lord Yusuke and I, just because he’s a demon and I’m human, it doesn’t change anything. I’m sure Lord Akira loves you back.”

“… How do you know?”

“Why else would he go so far out of his way to make you comfortable? The clothes, the food, and so on. He cares for you so much that he even asked for help.”

Ryuji glanced over at him. “…”

“Trust me, Ryuji. He wouldn’t do all of this if he didn’t love you.”

The blond sighed and buried his face in Mishima’s neck. “D-Do you think he’d let me go home? I miss my mom…”

“I’m sure he’d let you if you ask him.”

* * *

 

“Perhaps he’s trying to learn something.”

“Like? They are only elemental spells in the tomes…”

Yusuke tilted his head, ears flickering as he thought. “You have said that he has been terribly homesick. Maybe he’s trying to learn a spell to take him home.”

“Such a spell doesn’t exist in those books; they can only be learned by nobles.”

“But does he know that?”

“… I suppose he doesn’t.”

Yusuke placed his hand on Akira’s shoulder. “You should take him home, if just for a little while, to see his mother.”

Akira sighed and stared out the window to the garden and where Mishima and Ryuji were seated. “That is a big risk. After everything you and I have done, the human world is on high alert for any demonic activity.”

“Ah… perhaps I went, what is it that your Qute calls it, overboard?” The fox demon’s ears fall flat against his head. “My apologies.”

“Don’t apologize. I wouldn’t done the same thing if it was me.” Akira sighs. “I might be able to take him home once everything dies down.”

“I’m sure he will be ecstatic to hear about it. Myself and Yuuki are always free if you wish for help.”

“Thank you, Yusuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof   
> next chapter~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry… Akira…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be a two parter
> 
> AW WELL

Sparks danced about in Ryuji’s hands as he sat crotched down in a corner of the bookstore with another tome clutched to his chest. He could hear the distant sound of Akira talking to the store keeper. The blond sighed and sank further down into the wooden floor. Thoughts of the human realm and his mother had been on his mind for the past few weeks. It had sent him spiraling into such a depressed state that he had hardly left the master bedroom, causing Akira and the other to worry about him greatly. Which lead to Akira dragging him out of the mansion and into the city for some fresh air. Ryuji sighed and buried his face in the tome just as he heard whispering behind him.

“Did you hear about this mage who’ll let you go to the human realm?”

One of them huffed. “Ain’t that illegal? I ain’t about to trade my life just for some shitty rumor.”

“Oh c’mon, doesn’t that sound interesting? Being able to go to the human world without the use of being summoned or becoming a lord.” Ryuji could hear the sound of hooves on the floor. “I’d take it in a heartbeat. Living here gets boring after a while and I need some excitement in my life.”

“Well do it on your own time.” The other demon retreated off somewhere in the store. “I ain’t having you bring me down with this.”

“What happened to living your life with no regrets?”

“You’re my only regret.”

“Hey!”

Ryuji listened to the sound of them leaving and sat there. _‘A mage…? If that’s true, I could get back home...’_

“Ryuji?”

The blond raises his head to stare up at the lord. “Yeah?”

“’Are you ready to go?” He extends a hand out, waiting for the human to grab it.

Ryuji sighs and takes it, allowing the demon to pull him up easily. “Yep.” They make their way to the exit only for the human to pause in the door way. “Hey.”

“Hmm? Yes?”

He rubs the back of his neck and clutches the tome. “I’m… sorry for how I’ve been actin’ lately.”

“Oh. It’s quite alright.” A hand settles in his hair. “I know it’s not truly your fault. You’re just homesick.”

Effin’ hell, Akira. Why do you have to act like this? Making it harder to deal with everything… and to say goodbye. Ryuji sighs again and can’t help but move his head towards the sign of affection. Sensing that the talk was over with, Akira makes his way over towards where the carriage sat. The blond hesitates and follows after him, sparing one last glance at the marketplace before entering the coach.

* * *

Ryuji quietly makes his way out of the manor, making sure to steer clear of any of the servants or other occupants in the large house. He takes one last look at the place he called his home before making his way towards the market. Thoughts fill his head as he sneaks around, looking for that rumored mage he’s heard about.

“Hello.” An old, shaky voice came from the entrance of a dimly lit shop. “You look as if you are in need of help.”

Ryuji jumped as he turned to face the older of the voice. They wore a long robe that covered their body and head to where only thing visible was their wrinkled hands with long curling fingernails. They also seemed to be of a small stature, coming just barely above Ryuji’s thigh. Alarm bells were going off in his head, but he foolishly chooses to ignore them.

“I’m, uh, looking for a mage. I heard that they could create a portal to the human world.”

“I see… You seek the forbidden knowledge as well.” The mage spoke as they pointed to his chest. “But what does a Qute want with such a thing? Can’t your lord or lady just grant you that wish?”

“… He doesn’t know that I’m here.”

“Very well, come in.” They stepped aside and ushered the blond into the building.

The store, if Ryuji could call it that, was small and also dimly lit with the only source of light coming from bottles and bottles of variously colored glowing potions. Medicine cabinets lined the wall to one side and a fire place was placed between them, the fire was going and covering the room in a blanket of warmth. Stuffed animals were everywhere in the shop, many of them being crows and the occasional owl. In the center of the room stood a glowing orb, the inside was hidden from the human by wisps of fog and whatever else. The mage made their way over to the orb and Ryuji followed them, chocolate colored eyes fixed on the sphere.

“Why do you seek to go back to the human realm? Is there something or someone you left behind?”

“My mom. I wanna see her again.”

The orb flashed and the fog disappeared, showing a clear image of Ryuji’s mother in their home. Her now thin frame worked quietly at whatever she was making for dinner. The woman reached up to wipe at something on her face as her body shook; Ryuji could guess that she was crying and he wanted nothing more but to give his mother a hug.

“I assume this is your mother?”

Ryuji reached out to the orb as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Mom…” He looked at the mage. “Please, I wanna go to her.”

“In order to go back, I must take something from you.”

“Anythin’. Whatever it is, you can have it.”

The mage held out their hand and pain erupted from the blond chest, sending him to the floor gasping for air. He looks back up to see his mark floating in the demon’s hand.

“That which ties you to our realm, for once you go through the portal, you can never come back. A small price to pay to be in the arms of the one you hold so dear.”

There was a whooshing noise as a portal appeared before the two. The misty image in the center of it showed the blond’s former house. Ryuji looked from the mage and back to the swirling gateway before getting up and slowly making his way over to it. He reached his hand out for it only for a shadow hand to grab his wrist in a vice like grip.

“Hey! What the hell?!”

There was a snicker behind him before a rush of wind over took the room and suddenly Ryuji was high above the market place, only dangling by his trapped hand.

“Kurusu’s pet is a dumb one.”

Ryuji lifted his head and was met with piercing eyes behind orange shades. “Y-You’re-”

“Yes.” Shido lowered himself to be eye level with the human. “If you survive, tell Kurusu this is what he gets for sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Just like that, Ryuji was thrown down into the mass of unsuspecting demons. He landed on his back through one of the stalls and sat up with a pained groan. Brown eyes glare upwards just in time for Shido to wave at him and disappear. Ryuji made to get up only to be picked up and thrown to the ground, he coughed harshly as the dust cleared to reveal a demon with purple skin and black hair that reminded the blond of a perm.

“You… you’re the brat Raito promised to hand over.”

‘Shit. This was the Kamoshida demon.’ Ryuji thought as he lashed out and kicked away from the disgusting looking creature.

It stumbled backwards and the blond broke away, disappearing deeper into the crowd, dodging the hands and claws that reached out to grab him. Damnit, is this what happens to a human with no ties to any of the demon around here? Something suddenly grabbed onto his leg and dragged him backwards where he was raised up high above the other demons. Ryuji whipped around to see what had grabbed him and felt his voice die in his throat. One of those Chaos Flies that Akira had told him about had one of its many legs wrapped around the human’s ankle. Its pinchers clicked together threateningly as another demon appeared on the creature’s back.

“Ooo, a human. You fetch a pretty mark in the auction.” They adjusted their glasses with a sneer.

Ryuji paled and quickly shot out, what he hoped and prayed, a lightning bolt. The magic attack hit its mark, striking the Fly clear in the forehead where it let out a screech of pain and let the blond go. Once Ryuji hit the ground, he took off towards where he could find some sort of safety. A clawed hand grabbed him back the back of his shirt and tossed him into one of the stone buildings, sending him through it like it was nothing.

“Shit.” He coughed out, laying among the pieces of bricks. “Goddamnit…” Ryuji slowly rolled onto his stomach, feeling the broken bones in his body protest loudly at the action. “If I can make it back… back to Akira-”

“Kurusu? That’s who took you?”

A hooved foot connected into his stomach, sending the human through various buildings before hitting the side of one of the stalls and collapsing on the ground. Ryuji coughed harshly, causing speckles of blood to land on the cobblestone path as he struggled to get up. He was pretty sure his leg was broken as well as his arm and who knew what else. Kamoshida loomed over him, claws unsheathed and raised as he glared down at the injured human. Ryuji accepted his fate, there was nowhere else to run and his only source of protection didn’t even know where he was.

Suddenly, a black cat-like blur slammed into the great demon, sending him to the ground. The blur turned around and pressed its nose to Ryuji’s face, letting out a small whine.

“Wha-Akira?” he muttered out in surprise upon seeing the red eyes. “H-How did you-”

“The mark alerts me to everything, Ryuji, including being removed by any means other than how it was received.” Akira answered before raising his head to glare at the now risen Kamoshida and the other approaching demons. “It is against the law to raise a hand to a Lord’s Qute!” Akira’s voice had darkened immensely while red smoke seeped past his muzzle. “The sentence is death.”

“He’s not your Qute anymore, Kurusu.”

“There’s no mark on him.”

Akira growled low, causing the ground to rumble and shake beneath his paws. “No excuse.”

“It’s one against a crowd of us, Kurusu, you won’t win.”

“Who said he was alone?”

Ryuji raised his head just as a large red panther descended from one of the buildings and landed gracefully besides Akira. An equally large white and red fox joined the raven’s other side, tail flicking irritably as gray eyes glared down the mass of demons. A massive crow flew overhead before perching on one of the buildings, burgundy eyes fixed on the lesser demons as he waited for one of them to move. A colossal metal covered bear came up behind Akira and the other, its large form was intimidating compared to the others. The area was silent, neither side was moving an inch until Kamoshida charged forward and Akira rushed forward to meet him. A brawl stared between the nobles and lesser demons as Ryuji watched from his spot, breathing heavily as blood leaked from his mouth.

“Ryuji!”

The blond slowly turned his head to where Mishima and Futaba were rushing towards him, Morgana followed after the two as he stood watch for any of the demons who managed to slip past Akira and the others.

“M…Mishima.” Ryuji coughed and winced.

“Ryuji, can you get up?” The navy haired adult joined his friends’ side while Futaba scanned him over.

“N-No, my leg’s broken.”

“And so are a lot of other bones.” Futaba tapped away at her screen. “Oh no, he has internal bleeding. We need to get him back home.”

“And where do you think you’re going with him?” Kamoshida growled as he approached them. He was missing a horn and he was limping towards them.

Morgana quickly moved in front of the great demon and let out a warning hiss. The creature continued forward, eyes focused solely on Ryuji. Kamoshida was swiftly pinned to the ground before he reached Morgana, Akira’s claws dug into his shoulders as the noble clamped his jaws around the lesser demon’s head and pulled up. Ryuji looked away as he heard the tearing sound and disgusting squish as the head was torn clean off.

“Akira, you have to get Ryuji back to the mansion.” Futaba told her brother. “If he stays here any longer, he’ll die.”

Akira quickly moved, grabbing the blond in his arms and took off towards the mansion. Ryuji buried his face in the blood stained black fur while he struggled to stay awake.

“Sorry… Akira…”

He didn’t hear the noble’s response as he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look  
> Akira killed Kamoshitlord again and there goes Ryuji


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love you.” Ryuji panted out. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> Y'all know what chapter this is, right?

Warmth and comfort was the first thing Ryuji feels as he slowly opens his eyes. There’s the distant sound of fire cracking as he slowly sat up, causing the ruby colored sheets to slide off his chest and pooled into his lap. His bare chest was wrapped up in bandages as well as his arms; he didn’t need to lift the covers to know that the gauze was bundled around his leg as well. Ryuji quietly looked around and spotted Akira and Mishima sleeping nearby, both of them had their upper bodies resting on the bed. If the blond looked close enough, he would be able to see the vast amount of bags under their eyes. Ryuji flopped back down on the bed with a quiet huff; he was surprised to even be alive.

“Mmh.”

The sound of an awakening groan grabbed the male’s attention as he looked towards Mishima. The shorter adult sat up and rubbed his eye, yawning loudly before an olive colored eye settled on Ryuji. His eyes widened as the blond lifted his hand up in a wave and gave a smile.

“S’up, Mishima.”

“Ryuji!” The navy haired Qute yelled out, startling Akira awake as he launched himself on the bed and engulfed the human in a hug. “You’re awake!”

“Ryuji…?”

The short haired adult looked past Mishima and directly at the lord, whose ruby eyes were wide and… glistening with unshed tears. “Hey…”

Akira joined the pair in the hug, burying his face into the human’s neck and tightened his hold on him. “Ryuji.” The noble’s voice was small and fragile, almost as if he was afraid to speak.

“…Mishima could you, uh, leave… Akira and I alone for a bit?”

“Sure.” He moved off the bed and walked towards the door.

“Akira,” Ryuji began once the door was shut. “What happened?”

“I… carried you back to the mansion. You were badly wounded and hardly breathing.” The demon’s body shook. “I feared I had lost you without telling you how I felt.” Akira pried his face from Ryuji’s neck. “Why… why did you do that? Remove your mark and put yourself at risk?”

“I…” The human trailed off and pulled his knees close to his chest, ignoring the mild twinge of pain. “I just wanted to see my mom again. I’m sorry…”

* * *

“I’m sorry. I’m so effin’ sorry. Please… Please don’t hate me.” The blond cried as he launched himself forward to wrap his arms around the demon and sobbed into his neck

Akira was stunned, arms frozen hovering near the human’s body before slowly hugging him back and buried his face in his pet’s neck.

“It’s alright.” He said in a hushed voice, running his hands along Ryuji’s back “Its fine.”

The short haired man hiccupped slightly and continued to murmur his apologizes. Akira sighed and pulled Ryuji back and away from his neck. He brought him in for a quick kiss to shut him up only to jump in surprise as Ryuji kissed back.

His pet pulled away and looked up, brown eyes red from their owner’s earlier cry. “Mark me. Mark me again, please. I wanna be yours and only yours. Akira, I-I love you. I’m sorry I never said it earlier.”

That… was not what the demon lord was expecting. He was certain Ryuji would want to return to his mother and Akira was fully intent on letting him go, no matter how hard it hurt his heart.

“You wish to stay… by my side?”

Ryuji rapidly nodded.

“Then it shall be done.” Akira leaned in and planted kiss after kiss on his pet’s neck as his hand moved up the blond’s abs.

He gently thumbs his nipples as Ryuji moans and pulls him down on top of him. The bed sinks under the combined weight of the pair.

“Such beautiful noises.” Akira said as he nipped and sucked at Ryuji’s chest.

The adult moans and arches his back, shudders ran through his body “T-Thank you… M-Master…”

Akira halted in his assault on his pet’s chest as a shiver ran through his body. “You… have never called me ‘Master’ before. It’s intoxicating. I wonder… how my name would sound as it escapes your lips in a moan?”

Ryuji’s eyes shift to the side as Akira’s red eyes hungrily looked him over. The blush on his face grows darker as he slowly spreads his legs. “A-Akira… I-I need you…”

Akira’s brain shut down for a bit as he stared down at the adult. “How badly?” He smirked after managing to compose himself.

Ryuji lets out a shaky breath and drags his hand down to tease his hole, whimpering as his fingers press against the rim. “V-Very badly.”

Akira felt his patience snap at that as he suddenly leans down and harshly kisses his pet. Ryuji moans into his mouth as he tried his best to return the kiss, hands moving away from his hole to wrap around Akira’s shoulders. The demon’s tail wrapped around a bottle of oil and brings it out of its hiding place. He felt his pet shiver beneath him as he popped open the bottle.

“Tonight, I shall claim you. Are you alright with this, my pet?” Akira asks as he pours the oil on his fingers.

Ryuji nodded almost shyly, brown eyes focused on the slick covered fingers.

The demon lord smiled sweetly. “To give such an important thing to your master.” He kissed him as his hand traveled down and circled the outside of Ryuji’s hole. “Relax now, my pet.”

Ryuji relaxed as best as he could, squirming slightly as the finger pushed inside. Akira returned to kissing his neck as his finger moved deeper into the human; he smiled as he felt his pet spread his legs wider and let out a few small moans.

“So beautiful.” He said, pushing another finger into the moaning and squirming body.

Ryuji arched and moaned as the fingers pushed against his prostate. “A-Akira!”

“Soon, you’re almost stretched.”

The blond whined and moved his hips down on the fingers, trying to get him down deeper. Akira chuckled and inserted a third finger, stretching him wider and deeper. Akira kissed Ryuji as his pulls out his fingers and takes off his clothes, throwing them on the floor to join the humans’. The Qute’s eyes hone in on the raven’s dick and the lord could smell the uneasy coming from him in waves upon seeing the size of it. Akira moves to place a kiss on the human’s forehead in an effort to comfort him.

“D-Dude, you’re huge. I’m pretty sure you ain’t gonna fit.”

“I believe I stretched you enough to accommodate my… large member.”

“You sure about that?”

“Do not worry, I’ll go slow as to not hurt you.” Akira spreads the oil on his dick. “Ready, my pet?” Ryuji hesitates before answering with a nod. “Very well. If you wish for me to stop, pat my shoulder twice.”

Akira moved his hands to the male’s waist and guided his dick to the stretched hole, pushing in as gently as he could.

“Ah!” Ryuji arched his back and closed his eyes, instantly clenching around the demon’s dick.

“Ryuji.” Akira covers the adult’s neck in kisses and gentle licks, willing his hips to stay where they were. “Relax for me.”

His pet trembled as his arms wrapped around his shoulders, nails digging into the skin just as pressure began to slowly recede. The fuzzy haired demon buried his face in the human’s neck, muttering soothing words as he kept moving until his hips met Ryuji’s ass. The pair of them shivered at the connection and Akira’s hands left his pet’s hips to claw at the bed sheets.

“You feel amazing, Ryuji.” The noble muttered, claws piercing the covers in an attempt to keep himself from rutting into the tight heat. “You look so beautiful under me.”

“S-Stop it.” Ryuji shuttered from the praise as he adjusted. “Don’t say shit like that.”

“Weak to my praise?” Akira lowered himself to kiss his pet. “If you truly are, I shall praise you every day and night, just to see you shiver and squirm below me.”

“A-Akira, shut up.”

“Never.”

Burying his face in the pillow nearly, Ryuji rolled his hips and quietly murmured. “M-Move, Akira, p-please.”

“Hmm, what was that?”

“I said move.”

Akira shifted around and pulled out until only the head remained before slamming back in. Ryuji moaned as the demon set up a rhythm, hips moving subconsciously with the lord above him. The thrusts started off slowly as the sound of skin slapping filled the large bedroom before they ranked up in speed. Akira was drowning in the moans and groans that his beloved pet was making, he felt his mind cloud in bliss as his hips moved on their own. He was brought out of his cloud as he was pulled down for a hasty and messy kiss. The demon shifted around as he returned the kiss, dick rubbing against his pet’s prostate and sending the human below into a loudly moaning state.

“A-Akira!”

“Y-yes?”

Ryuji squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m-ah- not gonna last!”

Claws tore deeper into the sheets as Akira’s hips sped up and got rougher. “You are more than welcome to cum.”

His pet whined as the demon nipped and sucked at his neck. Akira didn’t warn him before digging his fangs into Ryuji’s neck, causing the mark to appear on the human’s chest once more. The male’s nails dug into his shoulders as he came with a shudder and a moaning cry of Akira’s name. The demon groaned into the bite as he began to rut into the short haired adult, practically pinning him to the bed in the process.

“A-Akira! I-It’s too much!”

The noble detached himself from the human’s neck and stared down at his pet. Ryuji’s pupils were blown from pleasure, his hair was a bigger mess then it normally was, and his chest and stomach were covered his earlier release. Akira kissed him deeply and pulled him close to him as the demon let out a roar cumming deeply and heavily into Ryuji, who let out a groan at the sensation. His hips jerked as they continued moving shallowly, letting his pet’s body milk him for every last drop.

“Love you.” Ryuji panted out. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switch in the middle because ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can clearly see Qute Ryuji is alive and well. He’s also been brave enough to tell me who his attacker was.” Her brown eyes narrowed as she continued. “It’s against the law to attack another lord’s Qute and I do believe you remember the punishment for breaking said law.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at my notes for the fic*  
> I'm so off my notes.

Ryuji sighed and buried his face into the warm chest next to him and gave a soft sigh as a pair of lips kisses the top of his head. The human was glad that last night wasn’t a dream, that he had given himself to the one he loved who loved him back. The lips moved from his head to plant a kiss on his cheek before moving down to lick at his neck.

“Akira.” He hissed, feeling the light bites the lord was giving him. “It’s too early.”

“Never too early, my love.” The licks continued. “There’s always time for this.”

“I’m still… sore.” Ryuji grunted.

“Then I’ll be gentle.”

Akira rolled the male over flat on the bed and loomed over him with a lazy smirk on his face. Ryuji blushed and looked away, moaning as he felt the noble kiss his neck and his hands trail down his body.  Akira hummed against his skin, mouthing at his neck and chest while his hand wrapped around the blond’s half hard erection. Ryuji arched his back and moaned, jerking his hips up into the grip.

“Akira, you effin’ tease.”

The demon gave a chuckle in response and Ryuji felt a finger press against his entrance.

“Ah-”

“Cat, are you up?!”

The sound of Caroline’s voice outside the door started the pair and their heads whipped towards the entrance.

“Yes, what is it?”

“Are you and the mutt decent? Empress Haru is here.”

Ryuji heard Akira curse under his breath. “We shall be out in a bit.”

“How long is a bit?” Caroline huffed. “You better be out in five minutes.”

They listened to the faint sound of her leaving before Akira deflated and dropped his body on Ryuji. The blond grunted and laughed at the lord’s groan of anguish.

“I wanted to stay here in bed with you, but it seems duty calls.”

“Eh.” The male shrugged. “There’s always next time.”

“Hmm, I suppose…” He raised his head to smirk at the blond. “But you shall not leave this bed if we do.”

“H-huh?”  A blush began to form. “I-I gotta get up some time-”

“You shall not.” Akira nuzzles Ryuji’s neck and purred loudly. “I will peppering you in so much love and praise that you deserve.”

“A-Akira.”

“Mmhm?”

“We gotta get up.” Ryuji whimpered as he felt the raven’s fangs on his neck. “W-we ain’t got time for this.”

“I disagree-”

“Cat! Get out here!” Akira nearly flew to the ceiling as Caroline yelled and banged on the door.

“Told you.” Ryuji smirked as the demon glared at him.

* * *

 

“It’s nice to see you awake, Qute Ryuji.” Haru smiled sweetly. “How are you feeling?”

“Uh, a little sore, but pretty good.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You didn’t have to check up on me, ya know.”

“I wanted to. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you when you needed it.” She shook her head with a frown, causing the butterflies to flutter around before landing. “But I’m here for you now. Do you remember who it was that caused all of this?”

“Uh… it was the bald guy with the orange shades? I forgot his name… I think it was… Shido?” Ryuji flinched as he felt tension in the room rise to dangerous levels. “Uh…”

“I see…”

Akira growled next to him. “He is the one who dare hurts my love?”

“What’s going on?”

The smile Haru sent the blond caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. “Please don’t worry about it, Qute Ryuji, I shall see you and Lord Akira later today.” She bowed. “Thank you for your time.”

Akira bowed back and Ryuji mimicked him, Haru gave them a smile and left through the open doors.

Ryuji tilted his head and turned to the noble. “What was that all about?”

“Please don’t worry about it.” Akira kisses his forehead. “Now, I believe we have some time. Shall we continue what we were so rudely interrupted from?”

* * *

 

The garden of the Empress was massive; a mass amount of plants varying in sizes and species framed the room. Some of them reached out to greet their owner, chirping softly as Haru ran her fingers over their petals. Ryuji couldn’t help but move back slightly as a vine fell down from the ceiling holding a tea buffet tray and holding it out for the blond. His chocolate eyes flicked from the assortment of food to the plant, which swayed patiently and waited for the human to make his choice.

After grabbing of the snacks, Ryuji sank into his chair and buried his face in the cup of tea Haru had handed him. He was trying hard not to stare at the demon that nearly caused his death. If Shido was shocked to see him alive, he kept it fairly hidden. The blond took a sip as he felt Akira’s tail wrap protectively around his waist. Akira himself was glaring daggers at Shido and he had a tight grip on the porcelain cup. Haru was silent, taking small sips from her cup every now and then and refused to acknowledge the tension in the room.

“Shido?” She finally spoke as she set down her cup. “Do you know why I’ve called you here?”

“I assumed it was for an update on the rebellion.” Ryuji flinched slightly as he felt the demon’s eyes settle on him. “Although, it’s a surprise to see Kurusu and his Qute here.”

“Hmm, there’s a reason for that.” Haru smiled sweetly and Ryuji could see the plants begin to shift behind her. “You can clearly see Qute Ryuji is alive and well. He’s also been brave enough to tell me who his attacker was.” Her brown eyes narrowed as she continued. “It’s against the law to attack another lord’s Qute and I do believe you remember the punishment for breaking said law.” She snapped her fingers. “ _Death.”_

A sudden burst of Vines exploded out of Shido’s stomach and suspended him high above the table, the lord coughed up copious amount of blood as he shakily gripped the large vines. His shades had fallen off and his eyes stared at the Empress, pleading for her not to kill him. Haru simply smiled and waved as the bulb encased him and pulled him up the ceiling where a various amount of other bulbs were stationed. Haru took a sip of her tea before holding out the tea pot to the shocked Ryuji.

“More tea?”

“I-I’m good…” Ryuji stuttered.

“Please. I insist.”

The blond knew better than to reject something from the Empress, so he pushed his cup towards her while his eyes moved up to the ceiling.

“So… um… W-what’s with the other ones?”

Her brown eyes practically shined as he asked this and she smiled. “It’s my greatest treasure, apart from Mako-chan. Sometimes at night you can still hear the moaning of almost dead demons wishing to die or be released.” She sighed happily and took a bite of her sandwich. “I love taking walks during those occasions.”

Ryuji shrank and pressed up against Akira. “I suddenly regret askin’.”

Akira chuckled and ran his hand through the blond’s short locks. “It’s good to be informed, my love.”

The human shuddered and shook his head. “Not all the time, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is one that wasn't planned in the layout


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s been a year. H-How are you alive? W-where have you been?” She placed her hands on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE TO GO!
> 
> AND I'M STILL SICK

“So… where are we going?”

A few weeks had passed since Shido’s death and Ryuji had left a rough guess that a year had passed in the human realm. Currently, a swirling portal stood in front of Ryuji and Akira, the pair made no move to walk into it and it was starting to put the blond on a tiny bit of edge.

“Somewhere you’ll love. Trust me.”

They stepped through the portal and the rush of it sent Ryuji to the… grass? He blinked as he stared at blades of greenery.

“Akira…”

“Yes?”

“D-Did you?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Ryuji raised his head and stared at the sight before him. He was… home; Akira had brought him back home. He could see his house off in the distance and his throat tightened up as he saw his mother step out of the house. She sighed and blew on her hands before pulling her jacket in close to her body. Ryuji looked over at Akira, almost as if he was asking for permission to leave.

“This is for you, Ryuji.”

Without another word, the blond ran down at full speed to his mother.

“Mom!”

Her head snapped in his direction and her hands flew up to her mouth. “Ryuji?” She jumped off the porch and ran to the human. “Ryuji!”

“Mom! Mom!” Tears glistened in his eyes. “Mama!”

“Ryuji! My baby!”

The two met in a clash of happy teams and strong hugs. His mother sobbed as she reached up and kissed her son’s cheeks and forehead repeatedly. Ryuji was beaming, he never wanted to let go of his mother again, he buried his face in her shoulder and cried.

“It’s been a year. H-How are you alive? W-where have you been?” She placed her hands on his cheeks.

“I, uh, been in the demon world.” He stepped back, showing her his mark and Qute clothes. “I’m a Qute-”

“A Qute?” She looked past him and directly at where Akira was standing. “So he kept his promise. Wait… What’s that?” She taps at the faint claw mark scar that stretched from the middle of his stomach to his hip.

“Oh, uh... I kinda got into trouble…” Ryuji rubs the back of his head before pausing.  “Promise? To who?”

“Kurusu!” She suddenly yells out, hands on her hips and glaring at demon. “Get down here!”

With a poof, Akira suddenly appeared next to the humans and Ryuji had never seen the lord look that frightened before.

“Priestess Sakamoto, I can explain-”

She pulls him down by his jacket to stare him in the eye. “You promised me he would be safe.”

“A-And he is!”

“Does this-” The woman points to the scar. “Look safe to you?”

Ryuji can see Akira visibly sweating as his mother continues interrogating the lord. The blond knew the woman was feisty, but to actually bring fear to a demon was insane.

“Were I not a holy woman, Kurusu, I would beat you senseless.” She finishes, letting go of the noble to cross her arms.

“I know I promised to keep him safe…” Red eyes glance over to lock with brown. “And I believe I did, until he had the desire to see his mother again. So, please forgive me.”

“C’mon, mom.” Ryuji gave her a nudge. “Look at how sincere he is and ain’t tellin’ a lie about this. So, can you cut my boyfriend some sack?”

“Well- wait, boyfriend?” She looked between the two before a wide smile appear on her face. “My baby finally has a boyfriend!”

“Mom…” He was suddenly pulled into a hug. “Mom!”

“I always thought you’d go for that cute Mishima boy.”

“Mom!”

She laughs and points a finger at Akira. “You better take care of him… again, or else I will bless you so hard, you’ll be speaking another language. Got it?”

“Understood, ma’am.”

“Good. Now, come in, I’ll get some tea started.”

* * *

“So, why else did you bring me here?”

By the time Ryuji and Akira leave his mom’s house, the sun had gone down and snow began to flutter down below. The blond rubbed at his arms as he stared at the lord, waiting for an answer.

“Well… You wanted to go back so badly that I believed taking you here further cement your reasoning.” Akira took of his jacket and gently placed it on Ryuji’s shoulders. “I am more than willing to let you stay, my love, but that would require taking your mark and… you could never return to the demon world… or to me…”

“Huh.” The human placed his hands on his hips. “Maybe you didn’t hear me that night we, um, ya know.” A faint blush blossomed on his cheeks. “But, I said that I wanted to stay with ya and I meant it, man.”

Akira purred, _actually purred_ , and placed a kiss lovingly on Ryuji’s cheek. “Then, shall we return home?”

“Yeah. It’s really and I need somethin’ to warm me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is next~


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know, but it’s been years.” Ryuji hugged him and ignored his wagging tail. “Never felt this loved before. Sorry, if I’m a little clingy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to me be longer... but  
> writer's block happened

“Lord Kurusu?”  A snooty looking Lord spoke up, eyes staring at the human attached to the noble’s side. “Must your Qute be here-” he yelped as a bolt of lightning shot past him. “My Empress! Did you see that?”

“I do believe I saw a Lord not minding their business.” Haru looked over at Akira. “But they do raise a fair point. Lord Kurusu, please tell your husband not to shoot anymore bolts.”

“My apologies.” Akira pulls the blond closer to him.

Ryuji huffs and blows the smoke off of his finger, curling up closer to Akira while narrowing his yellow eyes at the other noble. His golden brown folded ears flicked slightly as the raven gave them a small flick. He stays quiet for the rest of the meeting, occasionally eating things off of Akira’s plate. Once it ended, the noble whisked Ryuji away after bidding a farewell to Haru.

“Mmm, Akira.”

“Ryuji, please. We’re almost- _Don’t do that to my neck_.”

The blond smirked against the demon’s neck as they got into the carriage. Akira wrapped his arms around him and closed the door with his tail.

“You weren’t like this before we wed, Love.”

“I know, but it’s been years.” Ryuji hugged him and ignored his wagging tail. “Never felt this loved before. Sorry, if I’m a little clingy.”

Akira chuckles and kisses the blond’s cheek. “Still overwhelmed? Even after being married to me?”

The human waved his off. “Don’t flatter yourself-” He yelped as the noble pinned him to the seat. “H-Hey-”

“Hey yourself.” Akira smirked and lowered down to whisper in his ear. “I do believe you will not be leaving the bed for some time.”

“A-Akira.” He shudders. “L-Last time you did that, Mishima came lookin’ for me.”

“Hmm, I don’t care.”

Brown eyes slid closed as he felt the demon’s lips press kiss after kiss on his neck. Ryuji was truly happy that the events leading up had played out this way. Even if he hated leaving home, Akira kept him safe and loved. Even married him and the pair had a beautiful daughter waiting at home for them. Ryuji was happily loved and forever warm, he couldn’t wish for anything better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends Demon of Demons!  
> Thank's everyone for reading this fic based on a headcanon that kept beating me up.

**Author's Note:**

> Akira the demon and his soon to be pet, Ryuji
> 
> GET READY FOR WORLD BUILDING!


End file.
